


The Right Side of Rock Bottom

by EarthsickWithoutYou



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Counter Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsickWithoutYou/pseuds/EarthsickWithoutYou
Summary: During the scene when Prairie makes the poisoned stew for Hap, she realizes that she can't go through with her plan and decides to seduce him instead...only to get much more than she bargained for.





	The Right Side of Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, let's just remove the whole "August's body is in the bathroom" part of this scene...

“You’re looking at me,” Prairie says boldly, annoyed. She’s trying to shake off the barest impulse of arousal that thrums through her at the realization of his enveloping gaze. Hap is so intense that she can _feel_ his obsessive look and knows that the sweat beading her brow isn’t from the stew she’s cooking. She wipes the perspiration away with the heel of one shaking hand, then turns to face him. 

The moment completely overthrows his power, and she revels in the taste of his defeat. Prairie confronts him, allowing his continued eye-roving of her angry, frightened, proud face and her lithe, comely body trembling with rage and something else she won’t ever admit to. Unless she does.

He springs into motion, unwilling to surrender to his feelings, and starts walking to the door. “I’ll get the parsley,” he begins, but a revelation puts a shocked chokehold around Prairie’s pounding heart and she places her palm on his chest. He pauses, taken off-guard again, standing too close for comfort now, his warm breath tickling her face.

“Don’t,” Prairie orders him bluntly. She reaches over and turns the stove off, then moves the pot of stew away from the front burner. He doesn’t move, held under her thrall, and she adds sharply, “I was going to poison you.”

Hap bristles, torn between outrage and an inability to punish her. “ _What?_ ” he demands in a fierce, broken whisper.

“I was going to poison you, but I can’t,” she clarifies, her fingers knotting around his shirt, tugging tighter and tighter until Hap’s breath catches. Prairie can feel his heart slamming against his rib-cage beneath her wrist and falls a little too in love with the sensation. 

_Don’t get distracted. You wanted to find another way. You don’t want to kill Hap because you’re not a murderer, but don’t lose sight of what he’s done._

Hap steps closer, his lips burning against her forehead, the words swaying the loose blonde strands haloing her head. “Why couldn’t you?” He needs to know so desperately that it’s undone his usual insistence on never giving into vulnerability, never losing sight of The Work. Never remembering that he has a heart and Prairie’s heard it, felt it, more clearly than anyone else ever has.

Her breath comes in labored spurts as she leans up to kiss his already-open lips, the dams breaking as unspeakably forbidden desires burst free. She’s alarmed by the soft moan that escapes her as Hap clasps her face in both hands and kisses her deeply. Prairie never wanted to be fully cognizant of the dreams she’s had of tasting his lips, feeling his tongue exploring her mouth so wantonly, so adoringly, the sensation automatically dampening her panties. 

_I can use this to manipulate him,_ Prairie forces herself to think. Hap’s hands grow bolder, soon yanking her against his firm body, running over the sides of her breasts, the curve of her waist and hips, holding her ass and pressing her against his hard-on…

“Ahhh,” Prairie gasps uncontrollably, forgetting to think, only able to feel. Hap lifts her up onto the counter, growling against her panting mouth, shoving plates and vegetables to the floor with a resounding crash. The sound of the food plunking down amidst shattered crockery only adds to the insane thrill that unifies them in their instincts. He pushes her dress up to her thighs, then pulls her tightly against him again, letting her enjoy the friction fleetingly before cruelly rescinding it. 

_Don’t stop,_ she thinks in a panic, too prideful to say it out loud, though she has to bite her tongue to keep the words in.

“You want more?” Hap asks cooly, though his body tells her in every way that he’s _anything_ but cool right now. He slides his warm, solid fingers up her legs, over her parted thighs, then grazes them against her underwear until the moisture he finds causes him to suck in a breath. 

Prairie knows he’s losing his composure and that it’s exactly what she needs to gain the upper hand. If only she could understand why _she’s_ losing herself in this, why it is that she wants him too badly to keep lying to herself about it. Has she gone mad? Had she always wanted him, since the train station, determined once his master plan was revealed to stifle the sensation, push it down into her subconscious where it would be safe, where Prairie could be safe _from_ it?

“Mmm,” she sighs, “Yes…yes…” _Oh, God._

Hap slips two fingers under her panties and strokes her slick entrance teasingly, then puts his wet, demanding mouth on her neck, sucking hard right before her skin is claimed by his teeth. Prairie holds onto him, bracing herself as Hap continues the possessive, mark-leaving action down the whole of her neck, especially voracious when he gets to the spot where it meets her shoulder. The flesh there is softest of all, and he flicks his tongue over his own bite-mark, groaning in pleasure at her flavor, her texture mixed with the indentation of his teeth. Meanwhile, his fingers press gradually inside her. He could have entered quickly and deeply, she was that soaked for him, but Hap opts to draw out her sweet torture. 

“Fuck,” she groans, biting her lip, letting her head fall against his shoulder, weak and needy, a rag doll.

“What’s that you said?” Hap finds her clit and rubs it mercilessly until Prairie’s grip on his shoulders turns downright painful. “Ah. You like that.” He keeps going, kissing her face with tenderness belying his otherwise controlling nature. “I want to feel you coming, I want to hear it,” he murmurs, devouring Prairie’s lips just as he grants both of their wishes. Her pussy clamps around his fingers and she yells out just once, unable to internalize the resounding pulse of pleasure that’s so powerful she feels tears forming in her eyes.

Hap draws his fingers out slowly, keeping one hand protectively locked on her shaking leg as he licks the taste of her from his skilled digits. “Even better than I expected,” he admits, watching the shock on her face doubling at his newest mischief, which she can hear quite clearly. “But I don’t think you finished what you were saying earlier. ‘Fuck?’ That’s hardly a complete sentence, Prairie.”

Now he’s done it, reignited her prideful fury. “No, it’s not,” she says, toying with him, making him wait. She leans her palms back on the counter, lingering, enjoying his suspense. Then she feels the heat at her core pulsing for him and loses the thread once again, forgets composure, forgets the need to control Hap so that they can all escape his clutches. Sitting up straight again, she finds his belt and undoes it deftly, too motivated to tarry. Unbuttoning his trousers, she enjoys the long breath he releases as his cock is freed more, only restrained by his boxer briefs now. Even in her own surrender, there’s power, Prairie understands with insatiable delight. 

“Fuck _me_ ,” she commands, finishing the phrase at last. He needs no further invitation, but pulls her aggressively to the edge of the counter, yanking her panties down and opening the drawer beside them. It’s a drawer that Prairie has already inventoried, discovering that it seems to contain bits and bobs of miscellany which Hap isn’t expecting to need anytime soon but feels it necessary to have on hand. She’s known for weeks that there were condoms in there, and that when she’d first started working upstairs, they weren’t there. Prairie has known for weeks that they were there _for her._ He’d placed them in some fit of wistful fantasy that she wanted him back, a fantasy for which he punished himself by including them among presumably useless ephemera. And as much as she’d refused to admit it, she’d thought about it frequently ever since.

Prairie pushes down Hap’s underwear and listens as he tears the condom wrapper open with his teeth. The sound prompts her to place her fingers on the skin at her neck which he’d consumed, shivering under the force of the erotically promising memory and the anticipation of what’s about to happen. They both moan loudly as he pushes inside her, and Prairie wraps her legs around Hap as he thrusts in to the hilt. The rigid girth of him is such that she feels an ache from her core to her hips, but it only feeds her hunger for his sex. 

“Fuck,” Hap sighs raggedly, pumping slowly. Prairie wants his mouth again and tips his face to hers, licking at him until he sucks down on her bottom lip, then bites it before giving into countless more wet, savage kisses. 

“What is this?” He whispers, carefully increasing the tempo so that their pleasure mounts, but is prolonged as much as possible. “Why am I like this with you?”

“Ahhh,” Prairie hisses again, knowing the answer just as she has from the start, liking it more honestly than she’s ever allowed before. He loves her. “Just don’t stop.”

 _Don’t stop fucking me, don’t stop loving me,_ Prairie’s brain sings euphorically, forgetting every moral consideration. She reaches under his shirt and rakes her fingernails down his back, causing his hips to buck, jerking against her own as he moves more quickly, harder and completely relentless.

She disintegrates entirely, crying out his name as her lips brush his neck, as Hap comes too, gasping harshly, gripping her body so tightly that she knows he’s given up his last remnant of defense. He needs her, but the problem is that Prairie hadn’t expected to need him, too.

“I want to think this is just some sick variation of Stockholm Syndrome,” she admits breathily, her arms and legs still draped around him as he breathes deeply, massaging her back, _comforting_ her as they come down from their high. 

“But?” Hap asks, stroking her hair back from her face, laying that worshipful gaze upon her again, the one she doesn’t need to see to know. His simple, gentle motion reminds Prairie of the first day she met him, when he’d slipped those earbuds on her so that she could try out his heartbeat detecting invention. The feeling of his slightly rough fingers caressingly completing the seemingly innocent act had lit Prairie up from the inside. It still worked just as well.

“I’m afraid I might have loved you all along,” she admits, telling herself it’s a lie, knowing it’s not, hating her own heart’s betrayal of her ideals. “That there’s someone underneath this man so fixated on achieving a goal that he’s forgotten how to be a human being. That the real you is beautiful and it’s suffocating under the cruelty of who you’ve made yourself become. And if I love that man enough, I could set him free. I’m afraid that it’s impossible, and that makes me wish I hadn’t understood you so well. That I could only see the monster.”

“Prairie, I don’t have to wonder at all. I’ve always known that I was in love with you.” Hap smiles against her lips, but it’s a sad smile. “That I don’t deserve you. I’m too far gone and you know it. How could I ever come back from what I’ve done? The only thing I knew how to do was keep going with the work, justify it somehow, until…this, until you.”

“Hap, keep loving me,” Prairie urges, believing herself for the first time. She feels his face, tracing his handsome features with delicate care. “We’ll find our way.” She lifts her hips, raising her weight from the counter, prompting him to pick her up. Hap grabs more condoms from the drawer and conveys her to his room, fast and determined.

She wants more of him, devastatingly so, and it’s all too easy, once Hap has lowered her to his bed. He pulls off her dress as she hurriedly unbuttons his shirt, feeling his muscled upper body with an irresistible thrill tingling through her. Of course, someone with his pain-staking discipline would work out regularly, stay in optimum physical health, but he’s just so gorgeous under her exploratory touch that it floors her. The feeling is mutual then as he pauses in awe at seeing her fully naked. She turns him onto his back, lowering her mouth to take in his hot length. 

“God, Prairie,” he says, fingers tangling in her hair as he feels her eager motion. She's licking and sucking until he can’t hold out another second. “Stop, stop,” he insists, switching their positions and dipping his head between her thighs. Cupping her breasts in his palms and squeezing, he flicks his tongue over her center and Prairie’s hips flex upward, hard. Hap presses them back down, then returns to eating her out, earnestly seeking the exactly correct spots to make her whole body seize, to make her eyes roll up as she repeats his name like a prayer. 

Hap turns her onto her stomach, then presses her wrists into the bed. He lets go of her for a few moments as she hears him impatiently fiddling with another condom. Prairie fidgets, matching his intolerance for delay. “Hold still,” he tells her, and she gives into his will, a surge of euphoria attacking her as he slides into her again.

“Do you like this?” He asks with surprising intentness, surely noticing that words are impossible and she can only nod while he continues to thrust into her screaming core. “Good,” he sighs, going on and on until they both stiffen, shudder, and collapse into each other, legs tangling, hands fumbling onto one another for dear life.

“I wanna be with you,” Hap says, breathless. “That’s all I want now. Maybe it’s all I ever wanted.”

“You can be,” Prairie answers, knowing that the truth of this should disturb her but only elates her. “Let them go, Hap. Stay with me. Find another way to discover those unanswerables you’re straining for. I’ll help you.”

“Yes,” he agrees, leaving the bed, finding some clothes and throwing them on with new determination. “I can let them go, take them into town, put them on a train, even. Maybe they’ll have figured out enough about this place to lead the authorities back here, which is what I deserve anyway. Like I said, it’s too late for me, but I just wanna…I just wanna hold you all night long, Prairie. At least we can have this night, whatever happens later. Will you stay here, wait for me to come back?” He takes a few more heavy breaths, held captive by Prairie.

“I will,” she replies smoothly, without knowing if she’s lying.

But she remains there, her fingers absent-mindedly stroking the sheets where Hap had been, waiting for her heartbeat to slow down to normal. She hears him setting the others free, hears the fast, harsh scramble of them rushing out the door and then the car engine starting up. 

When Hap drives away, Prairie is faced with her choice but ultimately procrastinates. She could simply call 911, or she could take her chances going outside, finding the path to town. These are the things she should do.

Instead, she climbs out of bed and finds her way to the bathroom, showering and combing her hair with leisurely indecision defining her every move. Pulling open his bureau drawers, she finds Hap’s pajamas and slips into a long-sleeved flannel top that falls to her thighs. She spends some time touching his things, noting how each item, from his watch to his aftershave, is carefully and precisely kept in order. It’s simply so… _Hap._ Smiling affectionately, increasingly unable to stifle her emotions, Prairie flops back down on the bed, memories of their lovemaking swirling until she squeezes her legs together and finally giggles. She’s so happy that the others are free, so proud of Hap for finally seeking redemption…so unwilling to leave him that it hurts to try and compel herself to flee.

Eventually, she hears him reenter the house, the clink of the keys hitting the counter, then the scraping of broken plates and discarded food onto a dustpan. He’s cleaning up. Prairie pads downstairs in his too-big-for-her slippers and feels her way back to him. “Don’t forget to throw away that stew,” she reminds him, a weird gallows humor lacing the words that causes them both to chuckle at the crazy situation.

“I’m sorry I tried to poison you,” Prairie sighs as Hap wraps his arms around her waist. “If it helps, I was hoping it would just knock you out, although I knew there was a chance I put enough pills in there for it to be lethal. I thought it was what I had to do. That's when I realized that I could never take that risk." 

“I’m sorry I locked you up,” Hap counters ruefully, all traces of humor fading. “The others couldn’t even speak, they were so glad to be getting away. They were afraid to ruin it. I felt like such an asshole.”

“You _were_ an asshole,” Prairie reminds him. “So learn from your mistakes.”

“I have a feeling I’ll be learning in a cell. I’m even considering whether I should call the authorities myself and confess, have you corroborate the story.” 

“I’m glad you thought of that. But Hap…just come back to bed. Hold me until morning.” Prairie kisses his lips sweetly, sinking into this new beginning.

“And then we’ll deal with the consequences,” he murmurs, accepting, resigned.

But as he snuggles up behind her, his chin tucked in the crook of her neck and shoulders, Prairie knows she can’t let him confess to the police because she can’t be parted from him. “Hap, are you still awake?”

“Hmmm? Just barely,” he admits sluggishly, cutely, making her chortle. But at her next words, he’s suddenly wide awake again.

“Run away with me.”


End file.
